everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Opening and Ending Sequences
Basically the Opening and Ending sequences for the webisodes. Feel free to edit. Add the songs for the openings and endings and the scenes shown in them in the order that they appear in. If there rae things in the scenes that need explaining feel free to add a trivia. Season 1 Openings Prologue Arc and Bloodlines Arc (Version 1) Song: '''Like Morning Follows Night by Jeff Williams '''Scenes * A white silhouette of Huli Shang slumped against the wall, crying red tears * A similar silhouette of Erin Discord crying purple tears is shown sitting back to back with a silhouette of Zane von Olympus who is crying blue tears * A similar silhouette of Vali Lokasenna crying green tears by his brother's grave. * The different colored tears mix together to form the title. * Heather von Olympus is shown stomping on the title which becomes a puddle of tears which are coming from Erin's face and Zane offers her his hand. * The tears become blood on the ground in front of Huli struggling to contain her fox form but still standing, wiping away her tears and the Rebel Mythos all standing behind her. * They all tun into their normal forms as they join hands and leap in with heir weapons. * They charge at the faraway silhouettes of Milton Grimm, Heather von Olympus and the dark gods. They are shown each utilizing their weapons and shattering the figures in the distance like glass. * The glass shards rain down and turn into the Rebel Mythos standing on top of one of the school buildings at sunrise. Ending the opening sequence. Trivia * The different colored tears are meant to represent something that the Rebel Mythos have gone through, blue for loneliness, green for being ostracized, purple for loss or abandonment and red for the different forms of abuse and neglect. * The Rebel Mythos turning from silhouettes to their normal colored forms is meant to represent how they all stand together and how they've found each other. Prologue Arc and Bloodlines Arc (Version 2) Song: '''This is Me by Keala Seattle' '''Scenes' * Huli in her fox form is shown walking through a dark space with bloody paw prints * As she walks the camera zooms into her feet showing the paws slowly turning into feet also trailing bloody foot prints. * Huli then falls to her knees, crying and the camera pans up showing that she is next to a window and the title appears. * The scene shatters into glass and shows Ignatius and Celosia standing back to back as the glass rains down around them * The camera splits in half showing half of their faces, Ignatius with tears streaming down his face and Celosia with a cold yet confident look on her face * A small flash of lightning appears and it changes to Zane and Heather, standing back to back. Zane leans against his half with Erin in his arms while Heather simply holds a small purple orb in her hands. * Heather throws the orb down and steps on it, shattering it. * The orb shatters along with the scene. * The shards turn into the different Rebels falling from the sky into a white plain field. Vali looks up to see his friends and he reaches out his hand. * Huli grabs his hands and is joined by everyone else. * They all together and land on top of each other in the field, happily smiling at each other. * They get up and look at the sun together and the camera spins around them showing that they're over looking the whole school together. * The camera then shows them all standing together as one, ending the sequence. Fighters Arc (Version 1) Song: '''This Is Why We Bleed by Leader '''Scenes * The Rebel Mythos with their allies all walking forward together through a desert. * They approach the dark gods and they charge at them. * A small fight scene ensues before flashing to the title * Erin Discord is sitting in her room by the window with pouring rain outside as a tear falls from her face. * Huli Shang and Vali Lokasenna are standing back to back in the rain with the raindrops mixing with their tears. * The rain puddles show Elena and Helia Troy's reflections standing opposite of each other, with Helia looking at herself in the mirror and Elena holding on to her abdomen. * Elena looks up at the camera and it transitions to her and the other Rebel Mythos fighting against the dark gods. * And watching them is Heather von Olympus, who conjures a small ball of lightning in her hands. * A flash of lightning happens and the scene cuts to Elena triggering and explosion and the screen turns white. Trivia * The end of the sequence is meant to foreshadow the events of Attack Fighters Arc (Version 2) Song: Strike Back (English version by Amalee) Scenes * Erin Discord is sitting by the wall, facing side ways to the camera. * The sun shines through the camera and it flashes the title. * And the Rebel Mythos along with their allies fall from the sky together. * They all look at each other and smile and they land in front of the school. * The camera splits into 3 sections, showing Heather, JD and Helia who look at the camera. * This then spits apart showing Milton Grimm in his office with the silouettes of the dark gods behind him. * A had grabs his shoulder and blood drips from her nails * The blood drop transitions to a tear drop running down Vali's face but a hand touches his shoulder, he looks behind him to see Zane von Olympus smiling at him. * He smiles back and the two begin running together and several shots of the Royals and Rebels swirl around them as they run. * They run to a gate and they open it revealing that all of the Rebels and their allies are there, waiting for them. * They look up at the sun together, the camera pans up as the sun shines, ending the sequence. Endings Prologue Arc And Bloodlines Arc Song: Catch Fire by Jenix Scenes * We see snippets of the dark gods, shortly after the end of their myths. * Then small snippets of each of the Rebel Mythos's childhoods in the form of black and white photographs. * Then snippets of each of them crying, but Huli looks up at the camera, her yellow eyes flare with determination. * This transitions to her breaking out of the photo and running towards a bright light, as she reaches it she turns from black and white to her normal color scheme and as she lands she is joined by the other Rebel Mythos. * They look at each other and smile at one another, they all join hands and run towards the light together ending the sequence. Fighters Arc Song: '''Sensen no Realism by Mako Niina '''Scenes *Water drops are shown dripping onto the floor the camera moves up to reveal that they are tears coming from Erin Discord and raindrops. * Erin Discord is facing sideways from the camera, barefooted and dripping wet from the pouring rain around her, she leans back and lets herself fall into a watery abyss. * Montages and pictures of each of Rebel Mythos childhoods and their weapons swirl around her as she falls. * Zane von Olympus appears from behind one of the pictures and offers her his hand, she reaches for it. * As she took his hand the dark space around them shatters as they fall together. * Zane holds Erin close to him and they kiss as they slowly land on the ground in a white plane-field along with the other Rebel Mythos. * They help the couple up and they all stand in front of a gateway of light, Erin pushes open the gate, the screen turns white and the sequence ends. Season 2 Openings New Troy Arc Song: '''This Time by Jeff Williams '''Scenes * It starts with the Rebel Mythos running away from EAH into the safety of New Troy and their footprints form the title. * They are shown training especially with guns * Helia is shown hug-tackling Elena and it transitions to the two fighting alongside each other. * Vernal stands on a tree branch over looking New Troy, he is then joined by Elena and they leap off the tree together * The Rebel Mythos are shown fighting Fenrir and utilizing their weapons. * Hanabi, Aira, Shinigami, Corona, Midnight, Saaya, Ebony, Miri, Yue and Belledonna utilizing their glyphs to perform the ten trigram sealing curse. * The Rebels each have their own individual screencap posing with their weapons. * The scene transitions to them standing over the ruins of EAH in front of the dark gods and sequence ends as they all leap into combat together. Final Battle Arc Song: Enamel by Sid Scenes * Silhouettes resembling the children version of the Rebel Mythos are shown being tortured and bleeding * Huli's silhouette falls to the ground and she materializes into a pool of blood and the title. * Drops of blood are seen dripping onto the pool from an unknown source until the camera pans up revealing that it is coming from a silhouette of Elena's abdomen and tears flowing down her eyes. * She reaches out her hands and grips the ground. * She opens her eyes and it transitions to her running and leaping out of the black void she is in. As she does snippets of the dark gods displaying their powers are shown. * She lands in the rubble of one of the school buildings along with the other Rebel Mythos * The Rebel Mythos are shown battling the dark gods and a flash of white light appears as the Ten Trigram Sealing Glyph appears. * It transitions to Elena's eye as she stands before Menelaus. She takes off her eye patch and throws off her jacket. She preps her weapon and charges at him, ending the sequence OVA version 1 Song: '''Garasuno Hitomi by Sid '''Scenes * Huli shang and Qrow Otur are shown standing over a cliffside together with Foxx and their motorcycles looking at the sunrise. As the wind blows up some dandelion seeds forming the title. * One of the seeds floats down to Hanabi and Noche walking together around the Senju clan manor going through some paperwork on a clip board before being greeted by Yoruko. * The seed flies off to Harajuku into the Hachibi Teahouse and Sweet Shoppe and almost falls into one of the cups of hot tea that the triplets are helping serve. * The seed floats past Setsuna and her mother as they are sweeping the Mitama shrine together. * The seed is shown being blown off to Hokkaido, Akihiro, Vidyut and their dads are shown fishing together and Akihiro falls into the lake but pops back up with a fish in his shirt. * The shot of the family is blocked by another seed as it transitions to Shade's basement lab and making some adjustments to Aira's motorcycle and he is greeted by his mothers with some snacks. * The seed flies out of the basement lab and to Diamond's penthouse where she is training Valeria and Jewel. Her AEHSA buddies, Shield, Hero, Branwen, their fiancees, Lian, and Vendetta walk in only for Hero to get beaned by one of Jewel's glaives. * The seed flies high into the sky which turns dark and floats down to one of Midnight's concerts showing her performing alongside , now fellow celebrities, Blake, Jete, Tarîtî and Mirî. * The seed blocks the shot once again and floats by Saaya's art studio where she is shown painting and chatting with a client on her phone. * The seed then flies past Saphed's truck as he works on his travel blog while on the phone with a client. * The seed is then blown to Shaolin's monastery as he meditates in his room. * The seed is shown flying past Fang and Musette's home as Talia walks over and hugs them before going into her room. * The seed then flies by Trifa's face as she walks back to her home from school reading a book, she is greeted by her moms and aunt. * The seed then flies by the Bound-Amitola family's home with Prism making breakfast by the stove and the siblings playing with the dogs while Chain is shown working and smiling at his kids. * The seed then flies past Amber's window on Mt Olympus as she looks out of it longingly. * The seed flies past Adam who is shown swinging down from tree branches along with his fellow tribesmen. * The seed finally gets to New Troy and lands in Nia's hands, she looks behind her and smiles at her parents, uncle, aunt and cousin. She holds it up to the sky, letting the wind take it. Ending the sequence. OVA Version 2 Song: Ignite (English version by AmaLee) Scenes * We see Leo Brander, standing on a white cliff with a light pink background. His face is determined, and his fist is clenched. * He then takes a running leap and jumps off the cliff. As he does, the title card appears. * He lands on his feet as the card dematerializes into butterflies. They fly past him as he looks up at the sky smiling. * One of the butterflies fly by the screen and shows Rose Lokasenna is shown reading under a tree and Lili runs in and hugs her twin sister from behind. * Another butterfly flies past the screen and shows the Rebel Hunters all hanging out together and laughing happily. * The camera spins around and shows them all standing together with their weapons along with the other next gens. * They all begin running forward together to a bright light, Amber trips and falls but her firends help her up and they continue running together. * They leap through it and they land in a field together. * Foxx smiles at his friends, they all gather and Foxx grabs the sun with his hands and the other next gens gather with the Rebel Hunters and they take a photo together, which turns into a butterly which flies towards the sun, ending the sequence. Endings New Troy Arc Song: '''Kuusou Mesorogiwi by Yousei Teikoku '''Scenes * A white silhouette of Loki is shown being freed by Daji. * A silhouette of Hecate and Eris with glowing orbs in their hands. * Izanami's silhouette is shown caressing a bloody skull with a smile. * A similar looking silhouette of Lamia is shown licking blood off of her nails. * The blood turns into a silhouette of Milton Grimm who holds and crushes a purple orb in his hands. * As the orb shatters so does the scene, showing fast paced flashing snippets of the injuries the Rebel Mythos have each sustained. * The scene is covered in blood splatters which is shown to be dripping from Huli's wrists and chest as she struggles to stand. * She opens her eyes and the camera zooms into it and her irises transition to the Ten Trigram Sealing Glyph. * The glyph spins and it transitions to The Rebel Mythos all standing together as Daji and the dark gods approach them with a bloodied grimace on their faces. * Blood splatters over the screen as the silhouettes of the Rebels fight off the dark gods. * The glyph appears again energy chains spring out from it and seals it. * The glyph transitions to Elena's eye as she seems to fall until Vernal grabs her arm and she grabs his, ending the sequence. Final Battle Arc Song: Whatever It Takes By Imagine Dragons Scenes * Most of the Rebel Mythos, along with Sandra Arcadian and Momo Hiroshi standing in front of the dark gods all with their weapons drawn * Loki summons a fire ball which turns into the title and the scene transitions into the mini fight scenes * Sandra, Momo, Elena, Blake, Jete, Saphed, Diamond and Shaolin take on Loki. * Belledonna, Huli, Qrow, Zane, Lian, Yue and Chain take on Daji. * Arashi, Asura, Erin, Mirî, Serenity and Tarîtî take on Eris. * Shinigami, Hanabi, Hebi, Eclipse, Taiyang and Noche take on Izanami. * Sundarata, Midnight, Saaya, Musette, Aura, Ebony and Solaris take on Hecate. * Fang, Shield, Vendetta, Aira, Raquelle, Malachite, Leah and Corona take on Lamia. * The fight scenes eventually transition to Elena standing back to back with Menelaus, they turn around at each other and the sequence ends as they prepare to fight. OVA (Version 1) Song: '''Home by Jeff Williams '''Scenes *they're a series of photographs with some motion* * The now adult Rebel Mythos sitting together with their kids on a grassy hillside seemingly out in a picnic. * Hebi Hachibi and Malachite Nile is shown making some sakura mochi and hanami dango which is being sneakily eaten by Lian Hua, their triplets and Leah Nemean and Corona Time trying to stop them. * Nia Troy and Setsuna Mikoto are third and forth wheeling a nervous looking Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas to ask out Talia Reflection, who is taking pictures of the wildlife. * Juniper Regina attempting to flirt with Arashi Namikaze much to Asura Raakshas's dismay, he is shown pushing her away using his foot with some help from Akihiro. * Zane and Erin having a romantic moment with Eclipse Arrow and Shield Roma holding a "finally!" sign in the background along with Trifa Liang-Mania. * Vali, Salih, Mars, Ignitius and Dele just looking up at the clouds peacefully with their kids beside them. * Saphed Bandar, Taiyang Hou and Elena Troy trying to put out a fire which was accidentally started by Yang and Adam. * Shade angrily stopping Lupe from taking his shirt off. * Everyone enjoying the food and Qrow chokes on a chicken bone and Serenity and Huli give him the Heimlich maneuver while Foxx is laughing at his dad. * Nia leans on a flustered Foxx who is secretly third and fourth wheeled by Shield Roma and Adolpha who are cheering him on. * The Rebel Mythos all in a group hug with their families and the sequence ends. OVA (Version 2) '''Song: '''Sugar Song and Bitter Step - Unison Square Garden '''Scenes *seriously just watch the video and you'll see what I mean: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJACM7StbqU* * Curtains go up revealing a wooden stage * Erin Discord is shown slowly tapping her foot to the music * Zane von Olympus is shown side stepping. * Elena Troy and Andronika Trojan kneeling in front of their fathers' graves. * Shield Roma and Eclipse Arrow are clapping their hands to the music as Mars Polemos walks onto stage and looks at the audience confusingly. * Vendetta Judgement snapping her fingers and twirls, transitioning to Lian Hua giving the peace sign next to her face. * Sundarata Devi gingerly step dancing. * Asura Raakshas and Arashi Namikaze are grooving together along with Saphed Bandar and Saaya Vadh. * Musette Reflection and Fang Serpent are couple dancing but Musette accidentally steps on his foot. * Hanabi Omikami and Noche Severo did the same this time successfully * Hebi Hachibi and Malachite Nile are shown doing patty cake. * Blake Winter, Julius Miseria and Shinigami Mikoto standing back to back. * A couple of phtotgraphs flash on screen of the Rebel Mythos's childhoods * Corona Time steps on a white rose and her foot bleeds and she pulls it close to her. * Leah Nemean and Raquelle Mandjet standing back to back as rose petals swirl around them. * Vali, Salih, Ignitius and Dele are shown playing tambourines and triangles. * The different divisions from the final battle are shown can-can-ing on stage * Huli and Qrow spin and stand back to back * Jete muse and Belledonna El are shown leaping up together. * Solaris Beetle, Nina Lil and Midnight Darkness are shown chilling together. * Juniper Regina turns around and faces the audience with a seductive face. * Yue Liang and Taiyang Hou high five. * Shaolin Sun, Ebony Scar, Mirî Irkalla are dancing randomly while Tarîtî Nexweşî laughs at them. * Aira de Kan, Aura Falcon, Chain Bound , Diamond Dite, Qing-Ge Xiang and Kana Kaiyo are shown having a drink together. * Zane and Erin dance together, he twirls her and dips her, accidentally causing her to drop her shoe. * A montage of photos of the Rebel Mythos together. * All of the Rebel Mythos are can-can-ing and randomly dancing on stage together this time with their allies, Vernal, Sandra Arcadian, Ivy Efiáltis, Helia Troy, Isabella Echthros, Momo Hiroshi, Prism Amitola and Mercy Redemption. * Elena and Helia are shown dancing together, but it then switches to Elena and Vernal (in their wedding outfits) and finally back to Elena and Helia (in their queenly outfits) bowing at one another. * Vernal is shown dancing before posing at the end. * The Rebel Mythos and their allies walk forward together, cycling through their different outfits up to their adult looks before switching to the Next Generation and Foxx Otur smiles at the camera, ending the sequence. Category:Lists